EL PEOR PORTADO
by Yunuen
Summary: De las cuatro tortugas, ¿qué chico es el que se porta más mal? 8 )


.

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EL PEOR PORTADO**

Es hora del entrenamiento matutino y todas las tortugas se esfuerzan por demostrar lo buen ninja que son.

Ahora Splinter está pidiéndole a cada tortuga que ejecute "La Grulla".

- ¡Leonardo! – le habla con energía.

La tortuga de la bandana azul ejecuta ese ejercicio magistralmente.

- ¡Donatelo! –

Es el turno de la tortuga de la bandana morada.

Rafael espera con impaciencia su turno porque quiere demostrar que puede ejecutar tan bien ese ejercicio como lo hace el líder.

La tortuga de la bandana morada libra bien la prueba.

Rafael espera a que su Maestro gire, lo vea y le ordene ejecutar "La Grulla", cuando, algo golpea su cabeza, leve, pero lo suficiente como para distraerlo. Busca lo que lo golpeó, y descubre que es una bomba de humo sin activar, la recoge y busca quién se la ha tirado. Ve a Miguel Ángel que sonríe burlonamente. No lo piensa dos veces, Rafael le arroja la bomba a Miguel Ángel.

. ¡Auch! – Miguel Ángel se queja de dolor, fingido, claro.

- ¡Rafael! – Splinter se gira en el preciso momento en que Rafael le ha arrojado la bomba a su hermano de la bandana naranja – Deja de molestar a tu hermano y concéntrate en la práctica. -

- Pero Sensei, yo no fui… -

Rafael no debió protestar.

- Diez saltos hacia atrás. –

- ¡Pero Sensei…! –

- Veinte. –

Rafael cierra la boca, le dirige una mirada asesina a Miguel Ángel (que ha puesto una carita de "inocente") y se va a una esquina a hacer los veinte saltos hacia atrás como castigo.

Rafael demora un poco en hacer los saltos hacia atrás porque no consigue concentrarse en contarlos al estar furioso con Miguel Ángel, y cuando por fin termina, la práctica ha finalizado y ha perdido su oportunidad de realizar "La Grulla" así como demostrar su habilidad como ninja. Va a desahogar su coraje contra el saco de boxeo.

Más tarde, Leonardo, Rafael y Miguel Ángel están tomando las lecciones de nivel bachillerato que Donatelo les imparte (gracias a que Donatelo, quien estudia en forma autodidacta, tiene estudios universitarios y puede ocuparse de ser el Maestro de sus hermanos y hacerles estudiar como cualquier otro adolescente debe estudiar la escuela).

En estos momentos, los alumnos de Donatelo están resolviendo un problema de Trigonometría, mientras él revisa la tarea de Composición que les dejó la clase anterior. Leonardo lo resuelve sin contratiempos; Miguel Ángel parece tener cierta dificultad, y Rafael también, pero él se esfuerza en resolverlo lo mejor posible, cuando, algo golpea su cabeza; enseguida busca el objeto y halla en el piso una bola de papel; se estira, la recoge, se levanta de su pupitre y se la arroja con fuerza a Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Auch! –

- ¡Para que se dejes de estar fr…! -

- Rafael Hamato, – le llama la atención el Profesor Donatelo – ve a sentarte a la esquina. –

- Pero Doni, yo no… -

- Ve a sentarte a la esquina, – dice Donatelo muy inflexible - o irás con el Director a explicarle el por qué has preferido estar arrojando bolitas de papel en vez de resolver los problemas que les he impuesto. –

Rafael respira profundamente y va a la esquina del salón de clases donde se encuentra una butaca y se sienta. Desde ahí ve que Miguel Ángel está inclinado resolviendo el problema de Trigonometría (o eso aparenta hacer) pero con una sonrisa de triunfo que se le ha dibujado en la cara.

Minutos más tarde Rafael vuelve a hacerle una visita al saco de boxeo.

Horas después, es momento de practicar la meditación, y para evitarle mayores molestias a su Maestro, Leonardo es quien imparte esta clase.

Rafael, Donatelo y Miguel Ángel están sentados con los ojos cerrados mientras Leonardo va de un lado a otro del dojo explicándoles lo que es necesario hacer para despejar la mente de todo pensamiento, pero Rafael ni siquiera lo escucha, está pensando en mil y un formas de cómo desollar vivo a un hermano menor latoso, cuando, de repente, recibe un golpe en plena cara. Al abrir los ojos descubre que ha sido golpeado con un cojín del sofá.

- ¡Ya basta! –

De inmediato recoge el cojín del suelo y lo lanza contra un Miguel Ángel que yace quietecito y con los ojos bien cerrados, pero el cojín nunca llega dar en el blanco, en pleno vuelo lo atrapa Leonardo.

- Rafael… -

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel abren los ojos al reconocer ese tono particular de voz de su líder, se ponen de pie y salen del dojo.

- Rafael Hamato. – vuelve a repetir Leonardo; Rafael se pone de pie visiblemente molesto – Algo te sucede. Has estado actuando muy agresivamente con Mikey. –

- ¡No ha sido culpa mía! ¡Es él el que se la ha pasado molestándome! –

- Yo no he visto que Mikey ha sido quien ha comenzado con la disputa. –

- ¡Te digo que él ha sido el que empieza! –

- Rafael, deberías ser capaz de reconocer tus errores… -

Leonardo comienza con una afable plática (que para Rafael es más bien un sermón) para hacerle comprender a su temperamental hermano que molestar a alguien más no es el camino correcto para resolver el problema, sea cual sea que lo está aquejando.

Tras una interminable hora de sermoneo… es decir, tras una amena charla, por fin Rafael puede salir del dojo y va a su habitación con tan sólo una invitación de su líder para platicar acerca de ese problema (porque no consiguió que Rafael externara su malestar; estuvo insistiendo que el culpable es Miguel Ángel), pero en el camino se encuentra con el hermano que le ha dado dolores de cabeza, no sólo hoy, sino durante toda la semana.

- Ay Rafita, esta semana sí que te has portado muy mal. –

Rafael continúa su camino tratando de ignorarlo. Toda la semana se la ha pasado molestándolo y lo han culpado a él.

- Si sigues así, no nada más vas a estar a la cabeza de la lista negra de Doni, sino también en la lista negra de Sensei y de Leo. –

Rafael se gira bruscamente y dispuesto a darle unos buenos 'guamazos' a su "querido" hermanito, pero en ese instante, recuerda algo que pasó la semana pasada.

La semana pasada, Donatelo, durante una clase, le advirtió a Miguel Ángel que estaba acumulando demasiadas faltas: no cumplir con la tarea, no participar en clase y estar demasiado distraído, han sido motivos suficiente para anotarlo en la lista de los alumnos menos productivos (la lista negra), y que de seguir así, tendría que tomar medidas muy drásticas para que no se retrasara con las lecciones. Algo similar también le sucedió con Splinter y Leonardo en las respectivas clases.

Entonces… de eso se trataba todo el asunto: Miguel Ángel ha estado provocándolo para que él sea el peor portado, y así, librarse de los castigos, porque el castigado va a ser otro.

Por un segundo, Rafael siente que va a estallar y que va a obligar a Miguel Ángel a que confiese su maléfico plan, pero de algún modo (quizás gracias a las lecciones de meditación) no lo hace; aprieta sus puños, tan fuerte, que pierden ese bonito color esmeralda, y exhala profundamente.

De ninguna manera va a permitir que su hermanito se salga con la suya. Él no necesita "ayuda" para meterse en problemas; no es un angelito, lo admite, pero no va a permitir que lo acusen de cosas que él no ha hecho.

Rafael fulmina a Miguel Ángel con la mirada, y sigue su camino.

.

Al día siguiente…

- Vamos a reforzar la técnica aprendida el día de ayer. – dice Splinter - ¡Donatelo! –

Mientras Donatelo se esfuerza por hacer bien el ejercicio, Miguel Ángel se prepara para cuando sea el turno de Rafael, él hará una mueca graciosa para distraerlo y no haga bien el ejercicio, y 'sacarlo de sus casillas'.

- Has practicado como es debido, Donatelo. – Splinter lo felicita; se gira hacia otro de sus discípulos - ¡Miguel Ángel! –

Miguel Ángel salta pero no logra la altura necesaria y no realiza bien la técnica de "La Grulla".

- Necesitas hacer un mayor esfuerzo Miguel Ángel, o deberás tomar lecciones extras. –

- Hai Sensei. -

Splinter se vuelve ahora a Leonardo, y este momento lo aprovecha Miguel Ángel para hacerle gestos a Rafael y 'empezar a calentar motores'.

Leonardo hace muy bien el ejercicio.

Rafael mantiene la calma y aguarda el momento preciso para…

- Sensei. – llama a su Maestro.

Splinter se vuelve.

- ¿Sucede algo R…? – y descubre las caras graciosas que hace Miguel Ángel - Veinte vueltas hacia atrás, Miguel Ángel, por no tomar en serio las lecciones. –

Miguel Ángel sabe que no le conviene protestar, así que va a la esquina a dar esos veinte saltos.

Ahora es el turno de Rafael para sonreír.

Más tarde, durante la clase de Historia, Miguel Ángel hace un avioncito de papel y se lo arroja a Rafael; Rafael se voltea a tiempo para soplar y que el avioncito regrese de donde vino; Miguel Ángel lo atrapa para volver a intentar distraer y hacer enojar a Rafael, pero…

- Doni. – lo llama Rafael.

- ¿Sí...? – Donatelo descubre que Miguel Ángel ha preferido estar haciendo aviones de papel que contestar el cuestionario sobre las aportaciones más importantes de la Cultura Griega – Mikey, por favor, ve a la esquina. -

Miguel Ángel obedece pero se da cuenta que Donatelo lo anota en su libreta de faltas.

Después de las clases de Donatelo, Miguel Ángel está angustiado. Rafael ya no cae en sus bromas, y de seguir así, él será el peor portado de los cuatro hermanos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Mikey? – se acerca Rafael en una actitud de burla – Te ves preocupado. –

- ¿Preocupado, yo? ¡Qué va! – recupera su buen ánimo al tener otro plan; va a la cocina por un vaso con agua; Rafael lo sigue.

- Sí te ves preocupado. – insiste Rafael utilizando la misma táctica que Miguel Ángel había estado usando en él.

- No estoy preocupado. – se sirve el vaso con agua.

- Sí lo estás. –

. No lo estoy. –

- Sí lo estás. –

- No lo estoy. –

- Que sí. –

- Que no. –

- Que sí. –

- Que no. –

- Que sí. –

- Que no. –

- Que sí. –

Miguel Ángel hace una breve pausa.

- Rafita, ya te dije que… -

¡Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, Miguel Ángel le echa encima el agua a Rafael, pero Rafael consigue esquivarlo a tiempo y…!

Es otro quien recibe un "baño".

- Rafael, Miguel Ángel… - Splinter fue a la cocina a prepararse su té verde, pero se llevó una sorpresa. Toda su cara escurre de agua.

- ¡Sensei, él empezó! –

- ¡No es cierto, Sensei, es él que no ha dejado de molestarme! –

- ¡Eres un mentiroso! –

- ¡Tú eres el mentiroso! –

Miguel Ángel y Rafael no dejan de decirle y mirar a su Maestro para ver si logran convencerlo de su inocencia, pero, con una sola mirada, Splinter hace callar a sus dos hijos y da su veredicto.

Ambos chicos son castigados, no importa quien haya empezado la pelea, con un mes en entrenamiento extra y labores extra.

Donatelo y Leonardo, que en cuanto escucharon la discusión fueron a la cocina, están quietecitos cerca de la puerta, como para darles el ejemplo a los otros dos y que ellos sí se portan bien, tan bien, que una aureola dorada flota sobre sus cabezas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, quizás Rafa y Mikey sean las dos tortugas más latosas, pero creo que Doni y Leo también tienen un lado oscuro n.n Por lo pronto, he descubierto ese lado oscuro en Leo en mi fic "El Cómplice".

Gracias por leer otro alucinado one shot.

n.n


End file.
